The invention relates to a cutting insert for a cutting operation, and more particularly, to a double-sided, indexable cutting insert that is capable of performing milling and ramping operations.
Milling cutters for performing machining operations on metallic work pieces are well known in the prior art. Such cutters typically comprise a cylindrical or disc-shaped body which is detachably connectable to a rotating drive shaft. Cutting inserts are mounted around the outer periphery of the cutter body for producing a series of metal-shaving cuts on a work piece.
Conventional indexable milling inserts that advertise ramping capability can only perform ramping operations at a very slight or shallow angle. As a result, conventional indexable milling inserts that advertise ramping capability perform ramping operations very poorly.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved cutting insert that can adequately perform both milling and ramping cutting operations.